All That And A Jar Of Pickles
by GuiltyInnocence
Summary: Vincent accidentally tells Yuffie to shut up... ONE-SHOT  Yuffinetine.  Kind of cute, I liked it... Please Review if you liked it or if you didn't. All reviews welcome.


Vincent sat in a single dark corner of Tifa's bar alone as he normally did. He was not awaiting anyone, he enjoyed some alone time. But as usual it never did last long because although he never waited for anyone, someone always arrived. Scratch that. _She_ always arrived.

"Hey, Vin-vin." she yelled and waved even though she was directly facing Vincent.

He replied "Yuffie." With a nod.

She did a small jump and put her arms around Vincent's shoulders, hugging him from the side. Yuffie grinned at Vincent and bounced in excitement. She clearly wanted to tell him some weird story that she probably will exaggerate.

"What?" he questioned, (He looked barely interested) even though he knew she wanted him to ask for this story to be told.

"Aren't you going to ask how my day was yesterday?" she eagerly asked.

He sighed. "How was your-?" But was interrupted as Yuffie continued.

"Let me tell you, great! Actually it was better than that, it was all that a jar of pickles!" she exclaimed.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the strange description of her day.

"You heard me right, A JAR OF PICKLES" Yuffie cheered, throwing one fist in the air. "Isn't it so cute. I made it up yesterday. Well I think I made it up, I mean you don't really hear a lot of people saying it, do you?"

Vincent stayed silent.

So Yuffie chose to answer her own question. "No, you see it came to me yesterday, I just thought to myself, 'God aren't pickles awesome?'"

Yuffie was now babbling one to herself about who knows what. She was speaking so fast Vincent couldn't even hear her. All that was overheard was: "Pickle, Great Ninja Yuffie, saving a village, dogs, monsters, Cloud's hair and more pickles."

She finished with, "And that's why it was all that and a jar of pickles"

Vincent nodded "Ok" just pretending he now knew the story.

Suddenly Yuffie came off with another tale of her life. She spoke on as Vincent thought to himself. 'She sure can talk, she should write a book. Probably doesn't have the patience. She is STILL talking.'

"I wonder if she would ever shut up about these childish stories" Vincent accidentally aloud his thoughts out. He covered his mouth quickly.

Yuffie gasped, then frowned while going red in the face with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" she said before running out.

Unsure of what to do he also left, thinking to himself that by tomorrow she will be back to her old talkative self.

Vincent was wrong, far from it.

The next day when he met Yuffie again she walked up to him and politely smiled. "Hello, Vincent"

"Hi" he said, slightly missing the sound of the cheesy nickname 'Vin-vin'.

"How are you? Has your day been alright?" she asked him, calmly.

Vincent was shocked. Yuffie asking about someone else day? And no jumping like crazy what was going on?

"You seem less peppy than usual" Vincent pointed out.

"Oh so you've noticed. I am no longer that childish girl you knew so long ago"

"You mean yesterday"

"Yes, I guess it was yesterday"

"So have any interesting stories?" questioned Vincent.

"No, no I don't want to bore you with one of my stupid tales" Yuffie smiled.

What was this, Yuffie… with no story. She really had changed but Vincent wasn't happy he want the old Yuffie back.

"Yuffie why are you acting like this?"

"What you don't like my new ways?"

"No, you could say I don't"

"Well, that's unlucky for you because this is who I am Vincent" Yuffie folded her arms. She hadn't even raised her voice

Though she had changed she was still Yuffie, her stubbornness won't gave up on this. Vincent thought for a minute. She _was_ still Yuffie. Vincent smirked as a plan popped into his head.

"Yuffie, I've decided that I like the new you" Vincent said.

"I'm glad to here it, Vincent" Yuffie replied.

"Yeah, I love it I think it's great," he smiled. "Actually it's better than that, it's all that an a jar of pickles"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me right, a jar of pickles!" putting his fist in the air, saying the last bit slightly louder.

Yuffie looked at him angrily.

"Isn't it cute? I made it up yesterday. Well I think I made it up, I mean you don't here a lot of people saying it, do you?"

Yuffie face went red, it all felt like De Ja Vu. But this was different. This time Yuffie was angry.

She exploded. "VINCENT, You know I made that up and you know it was my thing first! And were you making fun of me? How dare you-" Yuffie finally shut up with out being ask to as Vincent grabbed her into his warm embrace.

"Shhhh" he whispered, rocking back and forth as though Yuffie was a crying baby. "I'm sorry Yuffie. You should never, ever change. Ok?"

Yuffie looked up at Vincent with her green eyes and without speaking a word nodded to him, snuggling him softly.


End file.
